Welcome to the WWE
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: New WWE Diva, Jayde Lewis, is pulled into a rivalry when she befirends Mickie James. She also catches the eye of the Extreme Enigma, Jeff Hardy. What happens when Matt becomes Jealous of Jeff and Jayde's relationship? Will Jayde and Mickie be able to withstand the torture from LayCool? How will Jayde cope in the competitive world of professional wrestling?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, just letting you know that I'm kinda intertwining two different WWE storylines in this story and making up the dates as I go along. Also, its set in 2007, I'm not sure why, but I feel like it. Also, I'm just doing the chapters by dates and times, so they're probably all going to be a weird length but bear with me please! With the chapters that are only a few sentences, I'll post maybe two or three chapters to make up for it. All recognised people in the WWE belong to themselves.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Jayde stood backstage. Vince McMahon was in the centre of the ring with a desk beside him. He was talking, like always, he loves the sound of his own voice. Jayde let out a nervous breath and looked down at her outfit. Her black, six inch ankle boots were on properly – she didn't want to trip on live TV – her light blue cut offs were perfect to show of her long legs and beige skin, and her rock tee and cropped leather jacket hugged her body in all the right places.

She looked up at the monitor as she waited anxiously.

'_You can do this. You've done it before, it's just an extra 10 000 people this time._' she tried to psych herself up for her big introduction, but when Vince began, it was useless.

"And now, the winner of the _WWE Diva Search_, our newest Diva…" Vince held a long pause for dramatic effect. "Jayde Lewis!"

"Oh shit." Jayde whispered to herself. She heard the starting chords of Kevin Rudolph's 'You Make the Rain Fall' and plastered on a smile.

"You're up." The tech guy said. She nodded and began to strut down to the ring.

The crowd erupted into cheers as she walked. She had her 'Queen Bitch' smile on and was swinging her hips to the music. The audience roared when she waved; she walked along the edges and high-fived the people by the barricades.

She walked up the steel steps and another tech guy passed her a mic. She stepped through the middle rope and into the ring. She gave one more wave to the crowd and turned to come fact-to-face, well, face-to-chest, with Vince McMahon.

"Jayde." He said in greeting and held out his hand. Jayde shook it and Vince then brought up her hand to his lips. She smiled and choked down the urge to vomit, he was her boss now after all.

"Hey Vince." She said in a cheery voice. "Thank you _so_ much for giving me this amazing opportunity." She said with a bat of her eyelids.

"Well, you're very welcome. Just sign here." He said and pointed to the papers on the table. She picked up the pen and signed the dotted line. She was officially, a WWE Diva. "Welcome to the WWE."

"It's great to be here." Jayde said. She was about to speak again, but was interrupted by upbeat music that started to play. A short tanned girl with brown hair came bounding down the aisle. Jayde recognized her as Mickie James. She grabbed a mic from the tech guy and jumped into the ring.

"Hi." She said into the microphone, "I'm Mickie James, and I wanted to welcome you personally and on behalf of the Divas and the WWE universe. So, welcome." She said cheerily.

"Thanks Mickie." Jayde said with a smile.

Mickie passed her mic back to the tech guy and said to Jayde "Want me to show you around?" Mickie held out her arm, which Jayde linked hers through and the two girls left the ring together.

Back in the Diva's locker room, Jayde was met with a lot of hellos and even a few hugs. The happy atmosphere in the room instantly left when Michelle McCool and Layla walked in.

"Oh look," Michelle said "Piggy James has made a friend. Did you share your cake with her or something?"

"Shut it McCool." Mickie said.

"You shut it Piggy." Layla spat.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jayde snapped.

"Our problem?" McCool laughed. "Sweetie, you're the one who looks like you just finished a Twinkie binge."

"Maybe you should lay off the snacks, Heifer Barbie?" Layla said gesturing to Jayde's short and solid build, closely matching Mickie's.

"Barbie? Seriously, I'm not even blonde." Jayde deadpanned. Layla snarled at Jayde, to which Jayde just rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore them." Mickie said and dragged Jayde out of the locker room.

"Well that was, interesting, at best. What is up with those two?"

"Basically, they think I'm fat and they will do anything to humiliate me." Mickie said with a shrug.

"Bitches. Well, at least now you aren't alone. You've got 'Heifer Barbie' to endure it with you." Jayde winked. Mickie giggled and led Jayde to the lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you to blueimmortal for pointing out that I'd posted the wrong chapter for 'chapter 2' so, here is the ACTUAL chapter 2 :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Dude, that's the new Diva." Dolph Ziggler said to Christian as he watched the girl that walked just walked into the lounge with Mickie James.

"She's pretty hot." Christian observed.

"I'm going in." Dolph threw Christian his towel and headed over to the girls.

"…and this is what we call 'the lounge' because it's the main room where we sit and watch the matches." Mickie was saying to Jayde before they were interrupted by a bleached blonde man in a neon pink top.

"Hey," he said to Jayde. "My names Dolph."

"That's unfortunate." Jayde replied, earning a chuckle from Mickie and Christian. Dolph's cocky smirk faltered a little and they were approached by a man wearing a black WWE shirt and a headset. He tapped Dolph on the shoulder.

"Dolph, you're up in 10." He informed the peroxide blonde.

"I better go get ready for my match." Dolph said and Jayde nodded. "Do I get a kiss for good luck?"

"Not from me." Jayde smirked. Dolph glared at her and left to go to the Superstar's locker room. "Does he honestly think he has game?"

"They all do, it comes with the job." Mickie laughed. Jayde was about to reply, but she caught the eye of a guy walking past her. He had on a black singlet and black cargo pants, along with different coloured stockings on his arm and blonde and purple hair. He left the room and she was left staring into space like an idiot. Mickie nudged her arm and brought her back to reality.

"So, Jeff, huh?" Mickie teased.

"Who?" Jayde asked, totally clueless.

"Jeff Hardy, the guy who just walked past."

"Oh, what about him?"

"You like him."

Jayde scoffed "I don't even know him!"

"But you think he's hot?" Mickie continued to tease.

"Well, yeah." Jayde laughed.

Jayde and Mickie sat down on the couch in 'the lounge' and got ready to watch the upcoming match. They were soon joined by the members of DX, who sat on either side of the girls with Triple H next to Jayde and Shawn Michaels next to Mickie.

"Hey girls." Shawn said.

"We just saw Dolph." Triple H said.

"Apparently you shot him down." Shawn continued.

"So, we just wanted to let you know that if anyone gives you a hard time, let us know." Triple H finished with a smile.

"Uh, sure." Jayde said feeling intimidated by the large guys.

"Oh, I'm Hunter." Triple H said.

"Shawn." Shawn Michaels waved.

"Don't mind them," Mickie said to her friend "They're like big brothers to all the new Divas."

"Okay." Jayde giggled "Hi, I'm Jayde."

"Oh Jay, look!" Mickie said pointing to the screen when 'No More Words' began to play on the monitor, turns out Jeff was Dolph's opponent. "It's your man!"

"Shut up Mickie, he's not my man." Jayde said blushing. She then looked at hunter and Shawn, who had cheeky smirks on their faces. "You say anything and you're dead." She said and slouched back into her seat with the other three laughing.

* * *

Jayde was walking through the lobby of the hotel. She was on her way up to the room she shared with Mickie when she ran into Jeff again – literally. She wasn't looking where she was going, and walked into what felt like a wall. She stumbled backwards and nearly fell over but someone caught her around her waist before she made a total fool of herself.

"Whoa, careful." She heard someone's low voice say as she regained her balance.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up to see the man she walked into and the first thing she saw was the ends of purple hair. She cringed, knowing who it was.

"It's cool, you're not hurt right?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No, no I'm fine, I think my ego took the fall." She laughed. Jeff smiled.

"You're the new Diva, Jayde Lewis, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." She smiled up at the man, now feeling slightly self-conscious. Inside the ring, she's got no problem being confident, but outside of the ring, she's still a shy girl.

"I'm Jeff Hardy." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh congratulations on your win today."

"Thanks." He smiled again. "Do you know when your first match is?" Jeff asked.

"Next week, against Gail Kim." She nodded.

"Well, I'll be there cheering you on." He said with his most charming smile. "If you're interested in learning any new moves or anything, let me know."

"Thanks, I will." She gave him a smile before walking to her room, leaving Jeff staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Come on, get up!" Mickie said and threw her damp towel on Jayde.

"I'm up." Jayde groaned and looked at the clock that read 5:15. "Why am I up?"

"Come on, we're going to the gym, I've got a match tomorrow night." Mickie explained.

Jayde got out of bed and had a quick shower. She towel dried her hair, and put on some black sweats and a dark blue sports bra. She pulled her dark hair into a ponytail and applied a light coat of makeup. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the gym with Mickie.

When they got there, it was nearly empty, considering it was still only five-thirty and most of the wrestlers got to the gym around six. Mickie preferred to go earlier than most people, because, just like Jayde, she wasn't very confident outside the ring. The two friends each took a treadmill and began to jog.

"So, did I tell you I ran into Jeff last night?" Jayde asked Mickie.

"What? No! What happened?" she replied, rather loudly.

"I kinda wasn't looking and literally walked into him. Then he asked when my match was, so I told him and he said he'd be there to cheer me on."

Mickie squealed. "No way!"

"Way _and_ he offered to help me train."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope?" Jayde bit her lip lightly to stop her smile. Jayde noticed that Mickie kept looking towards the door. "Why do you keep looking at the door?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for Brian." She said.

"Brian?"

"Kendrick, my boyfriend." She smiled.

"And I'm just hearing about him now?" Jayde exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him today probably." Mickie smiled dreamily at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the girls heard the ear-splitting voice of Michelle McCool. "Are Piggy James and Heifer Barbie trying to work off the seven cakes they ate last night?"

"Oh, don't forget the four pizzas they had for breakfast." Layla butted in. Jayde and Mickie stopped their treadmills and stepped up to Layla and Michelle.

"Don't worry though, the world needs fat people." Michelle said. "Otherwise the skinny ones like us," the girls did a quick turn, "don't look as good." They gave Jayde and Mickie a wave and walked off.

"I am _so_ going to kick her ass one day." Mickie snarled. Jayde stayed quiet and stormed off. "Jay, where are you going?"

"The punching bags!" Jayde replied and Mickie got back on her treadmill.

Jayde hit the punching bags with all her strength. She still felt the anger bubbling inside her. Michelle McCool and Layla were just so _infuriating_. She was hitting the punching bags so hard that she was pretty sure her knuckles were nearly bruising beneath the gloves.

"You seem a little angry." She heard Jeff behind her. She sighed and turned around.

"Really? What gave it away?" she turned around and began punching again. She stopped once more and looked at Jeff. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude."

"I know it's cool. So who pissed you off?" he sat down on the bench near the window.

"Michelle McCool and Layla." She growled through gritted teeth. "God, I've only known them a day and they already think its fun to criticize me!"

"What are they saying?" he asked. She took off the boxing gloves and sat beside him.

"Say hello to Heifer Barbie, friend of Piggy James." She said gesturing to herself.

"They seriously call you that?"

"Yep."

"Don't stress, they're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"I kinda thought it was obvious. Mickie's a better wrestler and you're hotter." He shrugged as if it was a casual thing to say, and in this business, it was.

"Yeah right." Jayde laughed.

"I'm serious." He said and smiled at her. "Anyway, I better go, I've got training with Matt."

"Okay." She said feeling slightly disappointed.

"Oh, and if you tuck you elbows in and lean into the punch, you'll hit harder." He advised her before leaving.

* * *

Brie Bella walked down the aisle with Nikki following behind. Brie had a cocky smirk on her face. The twins were wearing powder blue, one shoulder leotards that were exactly the same. She stepped into the ring and did a few poses before her entrance music died down.

An upbeat song began to play and Mickie and Jayde stepped out. Mickie knew that Brie would have Nikki to back her up, so Mickie asked Jayde to come to her match just in case. Mickie was wearing orange and blue pants that flared at the knee with a matching top that showed off her midriff and blue wrestling boots. Jayde followed suit with a deeper orange sleeveless top, also showing off her midsection, and matching wrestling shorts and black wrestling boots that stopped halfway up her shins. Mickie slid into the ring and thrust her fist into the air as the crowd roared. Jayde kept her eyes on Nikki, watching out for any twin magic they might try to pull.

"This singles match is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer, well, announced. "Accompanied by Nikki Bella, the defending Diva's champion _Brie Bella_!" Brie did another pose and the announcer continued. "And accompanied by Jayde Lewis, _Mickie James_!" James fist-pumped one more time and the bell sounded for the match to begin.

Barely five seconds passed before Mickie pounced onto Brie and had her in a figure-four leg lock. Mickie let go on the count of three and Brie quickly regained her footing. Brie planted a kick to Mickie's midsection and then went in for the Bella Buster, but Mickie countered with a DDT. Mickie dragged Brie to the middle of the ring and went down for the pin, but Brie kicked out at two. Mickie got her in another submission hold and let go at four.

Jayde saw Nikki getting ready to switch with Brie while the ref was busy talking to Mickie. She ran around and grabbed Nikki by the hair, pulling her away from her twin who was in the ring. Nikki brought her elbow up and it collided with Jayde's torso and landed a successful kick to the back of Jayde's thigh. Jayde landed a forceful punch to the stomach of Nikki Bella. Nikki got up and was about to go for the Bella Buster when the bell rang, signifying that the match was over. Neither girl knew who won until Mickie's music began to play.

"Yes!" Jayde screamed at the same time Nikki cried "No!"

Jayde slid into the ring and grabbed Mickie's hand and threw it into the air in victory.

"Here's your winner…" the announcer called. "_Mickie James_!"

The two girls hugged in celebration, but their victory was cut short by the music of the tag team LayCool. Michelle and Layla walked smugly down the aisle and into the ring. It took Mickie and Jayde a moment to realise that Layla was holding a cake.

The tech guys passed the four girls a mic each and Michelle started to speak.

"Congratulations Piggy James!" she cheered. "Layla and I thought we'd come out and celebrate your win with – your favourite – cake!" Layla held up the cake, showing the words 'way to go Piggy James'.

"And of course," Layla said. "She couldn't have done it without you Heifer Barbie."

Mickie and Jayde looked at each other for a moment and nodded. The two dropped their microphones and raced forward and speared Michelle and Layla. Mickie tackled Michelle, and Jayde went for Layla. The team of LayCool shrieked in outrage, especially Layla, whose cake splattered all over her. Mickie and Jayde stood up and Mickie spoke first.

"I am _so_ sick of you two thinking you can just walk all over me." Mickie said. "Next month, at Extreme Rules, I'm challenging team LayCool, to a no holds barred tag match against me and Jayde." Mickie looked at Jayde. "What do you say Jay?"

"I'm in." Jayde said and slung her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Think you can take us, _LayCool_?"

Michelle and Layla stood up, Layla wiping cake off of her jeans. Michelle exhaled loudly and picked up her microphone. "Bring it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey, I saw the match, you did good out there." Jeff said to Jayde once she came out of the Diva's locker room.

"Tuck in my elbows and lean into the punch." She smirked.

"It helped, didn't it?" he smirked back.

"It did, thank you." She nodded.

"You're welcome. So, got any celebratory plans with Mickie tonight?" he asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

"No, she's going out with Brian tonight. My plans consist of my hotel room and an eighties movie, possibly something from the Ringwald oeuvre." She said with mock seriousness.

"Well, if you want, you're welcome to hang out with Matt and me tonight. We'll probably just be hanging out, but if you want some company, we're in room 5B."

"Be careful what you offer, Jeff." She nudged his arm with her shoulder. "I just might take you up on that."

"That was kinda the idea." He grinned before the two walked in opposite directions.

Jayde sat on her bed in the hotel room she shared with Mickie. She'd just finished watching '16 Candles' and she wasn't tired yet. She looked at the clock beside her and leaned her head back on the headrest. She wondered if Jeff was still up but decided he probably wasn't. She got off of her bed and decided to go for a walk. She walked up the hall and then up a flight of stairs so she was on the next floor. She noticed that she was on the 'B' floor.

'_5B, huh._' She thought and walked down to Jeff's room. She stopped outside of it and heard no noise. She was about to start walking again, when she heard a guitar coming from inside of the room. Jayde knocked on the door and waited for a second. She heard shuffling and then the doorknob turned.

Jeff opened the door and a smile spread across his face when he saw Jayde standing there. She blushed a little when she noticed that he wasn't wearing a top.

"Jayde, hey, come in." she stepped inside and he closed the door behind her. "I should probably put on a shirt."

"Yeah." She said slightly awkwardly as she watched him go into his room and come back out with a black 'Hardy Boys' shirt on. "Nice shirt." She commented.

"You too." He pointed to her singlet with 'Hello Kitty' printed on it in blue sparkly letters. "Really, quite cute." He teased.

She crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to hide it. "Shut up." She pouted. Jeff laughed and offered her a seat at the kitchen counter. "I wasn't going to come here because it was so late, but I was walking past and heard the guitar so…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you did." Jeff said with his trademark smile. "Honestly, it was getting a little boring with just Matt." He added quietly.

"Oh, yeah, where is Matt?" she asked.

"Just in the shower." He replied. "So, watch any good eighties movies?"

"I watched '16 Candles' but that's all for tonight." She smiled. "Was that you playing guitar?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty into music and art. Do you play?"

"Yeah...well, one song." She giggled. "I started to learn the song but then I just gave up and decided that music just wasn't for me."

"Do you remember it?"

"Maybe, I haven't tried for years." She admitted. Jeff left the room again and emerged from his room with his guitar. It had a 'Hardy Boys' logo drawn on it, along with an odd looking 'J'.

"Try it." He said and offered her the guitar.

"Okay." she sighed and took the guitar. "But, don't judge me if I screw up alright."

Jeff nodded. Jayde wiggled in her seat so she had a better grip on it and began to strum the opening chords to 'Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam. She hummed as she played so she didn't lose timing and she looked up at Jeff every now and then to see him nodding along to the music. She stopped playing after the first chorus and verse.

"'Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I swear that was the only band I listened to in high school." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah me too." He said to her, happy that they had something in common.

They played a small game of truth or dare, Jeff played guitar a little more and Jayde beat Matt in a few video games. She stayed with the Hardy's for an hour or so, until she decided it was time to get some sleep.

She said goodbye to the brothers and walked back to her hotel room. When she got there, the first thing she saw was Mickie sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Jay," she said with a knowing smirk "care to tell me where you've been?"

"I thought you were going to stay at Brian's tonight?" Jayde said trying to change the topic because she knew the teasing would be relentless when Mickie found out.

"I changed my mind, so where were you and I'm not interested unless it includes a certain WWE Superstar named 'Jeff Hardy'."

Jayde sighed and gave in, telling her friend where she was and who with.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Mickie and Jayde were in the Diva's locker room putting their wrestling gear on. Most wrestlers wear their in-ring attire during the day, even if they don't have a match, it's just easier. They were in the middle of a conversation so they didn't notice LayCool sneaking up behind them with steel chairs.

SMACK! Michelle's chair connected to Mickie's back and Layla's with Jayde's head. Jayde was knocked unconscious and Mickie was on the ground writhing in pain. There was already a chair-shaped red mark forming on Mickie's back from the impact. Michelle bent down and placed Mickie's arm in the chair, before standing up on the locker room bench and jumping off it and onto Mickie's arm.

"Argh!" Mickie screamed as she felt her bone snap.

Brian Kendrick, who was waiting outside for Mickie, ran into the locker room and saw Jayde on the floor and Mickie crying on the floor with her arm trapped in a bent steel chair. Layla and Michelle laughed as they left the locker room. Brian ran out to get the paramedics. They came and placed Jayde on a stretcher and Brian helped Mickie walk to the medical room.

* * *

"This _sucks_!" Mickie exclaimed looking at her arm which was now in a hard cast. "I cannot believe that _skank_ broke my fucking arm!"

"What's your full name?" one of the paramedics asked Jayde as he shone a bright light into her eyes.

"Jayde Erica Lewis." She stated.

"The date?" he asked.

"21st of August."

"Year?"

"2007?"

"Well, you don't have a concussion, but I expect you'll have a pretty nasty bump on your head."

"Hey doc," Mickie said to the paramedic that was tending to her "will I be able to fight at Extreme Rules?"

The paramedic frowned. "Possibly, if you rest your arm until then, although I don't recommend you wrestle between now and then."

Mickie groaned. "Great. I bet this is just what she wanted the _evil little bitch_!"

"We're still gonna beat them Mick." Jayde said. "I guess we better go talk to Vince."

Mickie groaned again.

* * *

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Vince asked.

"Layla and Michelle _McFreak_ fucking sneak-attacked us with steel chairs in the locker room and now I've got a broken arm and can't fight until Extreme Rules next month." Mickie explained.

"Well, I see how that can be a problem." He said calmly.

"A problem?" Mickie repeated. "I'm meant to be going against Michelle for the Diva's championship in two weeks!"

"Well, obviously we'll need to cancel that match." He said casually.

"No, there is _no_ way I'm letting her stay champion. Jayde can contend." Mickie said.

"What?!" Jayde and Vince exclaimed.

"If there's anyone who wants to rip that belt out of McCool's perfectly manicured hands as much as me, its Jayde." She explained.

"That's true," Jayde agreed "but I don't think I'm qualified to do that yet."

"Well, what do you think Vince?" Mickie asked.

"I think a turn of events like this will up the programme's ratings." He said as if he were talking to himself. "People do love an underdog." He then looked at Jayde with a slightly sadistic smile. "Congratulations Miss Lewis, you've got a shot for the championship in two weeks."

* * *

"Hey, I didn't see you yesterday." Jeff Hardy said as he walked up to Jayde.

"Oh, yeah, me and Mickie left early, like, ten am early." She explained to her friend.

"Where is she? Normally you guys are joined at the hip."

"She's at the hotel with a broken arm."

"What? Why what happened?"

"You didn't hear?" Jeff shook his head. "Layla and Michelle attacked me and Mickie in the locker room yesterday morning with steel chairs."

"Are you serious? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got knocked out for a while and a bump on the head but Mickie got a broken arm. So she can't fight until Extreme Rules and she gave me her shot at the championship against Michelle in two weeks."

"You're going into a championship match already? Are you even ready for that?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She deadpanned.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. But Mickie thinks I can do it and I don't want to let her down. I'm kinda nervous though, I've got a match with Gail Kim in two days, then a championship match in two weeks."

"You know, that training offer is still on the table." He told her.

"I might actually take you up on that." She said with a small smile.

* * *

Jayde made her way to the ring, where Matt and Jeff were waiting for her. She saw them in the ring stretching. Matt stepped on the bottom rope and pulled up the second one to make it easier for her to get in. Jeff came over and grabbed her hand to help pull her up and through the ropes.

They started off with submission holds. Jeff showed her how to get someone into a headlock. Jeff demonstrated on Matt, and then Jayde did too.

Jeff and Matt showed her the Swanton Bomb and the Twist of Fate. It took a few hours, but she nearly nailed both of them. She also perfected her DDT and a few other moves that she didn't quite know before.

The Hardy boys trained with her all afternoon and most of the next day. She wanted to be as prepared as possible for her match with Gail Kim since she didn't know what to expect from the older Diva.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_Hey Jay, good luck tonight! Wish I was there to cheer you on xo –Mickie._

Jayde read the text message for the hundredth time in five minutes. She put her phone down and shook her hands, trying to literally 'shake off' her nerves. Jayde stood backstage, just like she did on her first night at _Smackdown_. But tonight wasn't her first night on _Smackdown_; it was her first official match. She waited until she heard her music play, and then she stepped into the arena with her cocky smirk plastered on her features.

Tonight, she was wearing purple tights and a matching top (although, she thought of it as a 'wrestling bra'). She took note of Gail Kim's attire. She saw that her flowing cream top would give Jayde something to grab onto. Jayde stepped into the ring through the middle two ropes and stood in the centre of the ring, thrusting her fists into the air and ignoring the glares from Gail Kim. She stood in her corner and looked over at the announcers table, where Jeff Hardy was sitting beside it. He caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile and wink.

The bell sounded and the two girls begin to fight. Gail Kim was in the lead for most of the match. Jayde got in a few good hits, but Gail got the first pin. Jayde kicked out at two and got Gail with a perfect DDT. To finish it off, Jayde nailed the frog splash off the top rope to land in a cross-body pin.

"_One…two…three_!" she ref called as he smacked the canvas.

"Oh my god! Jayde Lewis wins!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler said into his microphone. Jeff jumped out of his chair and slid into the ring. Jayde felt strong arms wrap around her waist and her feet come off the ground. It took her a moment to realise that Jeff was hugging her and spinning her around. He grabbed her hand and thrust it into the air.

"I told you I'd be here." He said loud enough so only she could hear. She smiled up at him as the announcer declared her the winner.

After her win that night, Jeff, Matt and Jayde went back to her hotel room to celebrate with Mickie and Brian. During the eight days she'd been in the WWE, Jayde had Mickie James as her best friend, Matt Hardy was like an older brother, and Jeff Hardy…well, she saw him a little differently.

She'd started spending more time with the brothers, and Matt had even asked her to accompany him to his Heavyweight match with Shelton Benjamin in a couple of days.

* * *

The next day, Leigh was with Matt and Jeff. It was after the official 'work hours' but they were just there to rehearse for Matt's championship match (which was already decided that he would win). Honestly, Jayde thought that there was no reason for Jeff to be there but she wasn't complaining.

The next couple of hours were spent with Jayde walking up and down the ramp and into the ring for her entrance with Matt. She walked down the ramp, holding one of Matt's hands in the air as if he'd already won (which he pretty much had) and then she got into the ring and sat on the second rope as she held up the top one. Matt would enter through the two ropes and then take her hand and help her up. Once they were in the ring, he would start doing his usual pre-match showing off, and Jayde would stand in the centre of the ring, pointing towards him as if she were the 'Wheel of Fortune' girl.

He and Jeff trained for a while after that. Jeff kept getting the pin on Matt and countering all his moves. Matt was getting annoyed that he kept being bested by his _younger_ brother, and especially in front of Jayde. Matt already knew that Jayde liked Jeff and by losing to Jeff, he knew he was just making her like him more.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to write for it. The next chapter, though, is Matt's match with Shelton Benjamin and anything can happen ;)**


End file.
